


Jam!

by ABigRock



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigRock/pseuds/ABigRock
Summary: Moses' wife comforts him after a shitty day.
Relationships: Moses/Patches
Kudos: 6





	Jam!

She heard the door open from the kitchen.  


"Hi, you!" she chirped, ladling the last of the newest batch of loganberry jam into a jar. "I'm in the kitchen!"  


The door closed but no one called back. She frowned and capped the jar.  


"Honey?" she called, wiping her hands on her apron and stepping off the bright yellow stepping stool. "Is that you?"  


She had encouraged him to enchant her home to make it fit his incredible height, so he didn't have to duck when he entered silently.  


"OH!!" she gasped, horrified. "WHAT HAPPENED??"  


Something terrible had happened. His clothes were torn and his glassy, expressionless face was bloody. He held his hands stiffly at his sides. The knuckles were shredded, and several nails were missing. Any hint of his normal lightness was gone.  


"OH, MY BABY!" she wailed, running to him.  


He allowed her to hurry him into the bedroom, where she sat him down and began the process of cleaning him up. She got a damp rag and a bowl of warm water into which she sprinkled mint and rosemary, and she used this to carefully clean his face. He was exhausted, apparently shattered. He stared vacantly at the floor as she slipped his ruined clothes off with great care, all the while chattering nervously. He stood to help her get his pants off.  


"We really should call a doctor, but I think the last one I used died. Maybe Po knows someone? Should I send him to get somebody? Do you have potions for this? Oh, my God, how could this happen to you?? Who did this??"  


"Things do have a way of returning to us, don't they?" he asked quietly.  


"What? Honey, who did this?? What happened?"  


She peppered his face with kisses. His body was as beaten as his spirit. Ugly purple bruises spread like cancer across his ribs and chest. A deep scratch oozed near his left hip, and both knees were deeply embedded with gravel and dirt.  


"Oh, honey..." she lamented, weeping.  


"Life is cyclical, sweet girl," he said absently. "What one gives to others, one takes back eventually."  


She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all. She just cleaned him up and got him dressed in his comfortable clothes. With great effort, she was able to extract from him the location of a serum that would improve his healing time. The caravan's enchantment only worked when he was there, and in its natural state, it was a barely-navigable hoard of bottles and papers and strange totems. She eventually found the bottle under a pile of leather scraps and brought it to him in bed, where he'd been set up with all of their best pillows and a lavender sachet tucked into his shirt. He drank it while she watched, and she made him go back for the last drops at the bottom.  


"Rest now," she said soothingly, pulling the covers up to his chest. "You need to rest."  


"Stay with me," he said in an uncharacteristically vulnerable tone that cut her in half.  


She clambered up into bed and curled up next to him and snuggled against him, but he winced.  


"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  


"It's all right. Just stay here next to me."  


The room was still and the afternoon light was soft. It lay across his chest like a warm cat, and she watched him take deep, even breaths. She thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke softly.  


"You're all I have, you know."  


"That's sweet, but don't say that."  


"The world looks sweet on the outside," he mumbled. "But inside it's just worms."  


"Worms are healthy and make a good snack," she said in an attempt to cheer him, but he didn't smile.  


"You're the only good thing in a life that's as rotten and black as my heart." He was slipping off, speaking almost indistinctly. "Someday I'll ask you to help me pay for what I've done."  


"No," she said quickly. "Never."  


"You will. You're a good girl."  


Her chest hitched but she didn't want him to hear her crying, so she just buried her face in the pillow, but he knew.  


"I'm sorry. Don't cry."  


"You're all hurt," she wept. "Your poor ribs..."  


"I'm feeling better already," he assured her. "Just rest here with me."  


She sniffled and cuddled up to him as carefully as she could.  


"I love you," she said tearfully.  


"I know, sweet girl."

In the middle of the night, she woke up to his arms wrapped around her tightly. He was shaking.  


"Hon?" she asked blearily. "What is it?"  


He buried his face in the back of her neck and clutched her so tight she squeaked.  


"Fine," he said. "Just cold."  


"Well, here, let me turn over and snuggle you, then. It'll be warmer that way."  


She tried to roll over but he kept her pinned, and she squirmed a little until she felt his hips pressing against her ass.  


"Please..." he mumbled softly. "Just let me hold you."  


It wasn't often he spoke this way, so she quieted immediately. He breathed heavily, heating her up. He was rock hard, which stunned her.  


"Um..." she stammered. "L-listen, are you sure..."  


"I love you."  


She cheeped and covered her face.  


"I really do. I'm sorry I woke you up, but..."  


"I-it's fine."  


"I guess I was just lonely."  


"T-thats--you don't--I--"  


"I like how you feel against me," he said in a low, husky voice. One hand crept down her belly while the other traveled north to her chest.  


"M-Moses, are you sure you--I mean--"  


"I like everything about you."  


He was always handsy, but this was different. Much more intense. He groped her, pulled her back harder against himself, grinding into her ass.  


"T-thank you--!" she stammered.  


Suddenly he was on top of her, slipping his pants down his bony hips and freeing his raging erection. He spread her legs and nudged against her.  


"W-wait!" she pleaded.  


He stopped, but barely. He stared down at her, panting, eyes heavy, a man on the edge. She swallowed and covered her chest self-consciously.  


"Are--are you sure you're okay?" she asked meekly.  


He treated her to a devilish little grin and laughed. "I'm about to be. Will you have me?"  


The head of his cock drooled against her, throbbing.  


"I...y-yes?"  


"Oh, good. I wasn't in the mood to use my hand tonight."  


He was so rarely crude. Hearing him speak that way was intoxicating. He slid inside--she couldn't take all of him, but he got a good way there--bony back arched and hips driven forward against her.  


"Oh..." he sighed softly. "I'm feeling better already."  


He grabbed her soft face and made her look at him. He grinned widely, baring his teeth.  


"Your sweet, hot body is everything I need, little darling."  


He rocked in deeply, torturously slow. She whimpered and tried to keep defiant eye contact, but she was losing composure.  


"Why don't you sing a pretty little song for me, hmm?"  


"Y-you're mean..." she mumbled, gripping his wrist.  


He dipped down and kissed her, bottoming out at the back of her and making her legs shake. She was a clumsy kisser, nervous about being too aggressive or doing it wrong, but he was an expert, and he knew how to help her in a way that she wouldn't recognize as being help.  


"Your mouth tastes so sweet," he said against her lips. "I wonder if what’s between your legs is the same?"  


"Don't say that!" she squealed.  


"Should we find out?" he asked, pulling out.  


"W-wait!"  


But he was already gone, moving down her body, kissing and nipping at her as he went. She stammered, tried to close her legs, but he pushed them apart and dived down to feast on her, giving her achingly gentle nips on her inner thighs with his huge, sharp teeth.  


"I was right," he said, spreading her with his thumbs. "Just like candy."  


She squealed and mumbled something and yanked a pillow over her face. Her feet gripped his sides when he leaned in and pushed his tongue inside her. He rubbed her clit with the pad of one thumb as he pumped his tongue in and out of her, gripping her soft inner thighs and rubbing his aching cock against the mattress. She made a series of high, muffled squeaks, and he pulled away just in time to watch her hips buck and her legs spasm.  


"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, wiping his face. "Were you trying to cum?"  


A muffled wail of despair. Her little feet gripped his thighs.  


"Don't worry, sweet girl. I'm going to take good care of you."  


He got back on top of her, resting his cock against her belly.  


"Want to know what you taste like?" he asked, taking the pillow away from her. She made faltering eye contact.  


"I--that's--um..."  


"Look at me, hmm?"  


She obeyed, trembling. He kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. He held her hand while he did it, so she wasn't afraid. In fact, she almost liked this side of him. She locked her legs around his hips and moved against him. He moaned into her mouth, so she kept going. He let her do that for a minute, but then he grabbed her face again and spoke softly to her.  


"Listen up, girly, because if you want to earn what I want to give you, you need to pay attention."  


She nodded, cock drunk.  


"I'm gonna give you what you want, but you're not gonna cum until I say. Understand?"  


"W-why?"  


There was something feral, almost unhinged about him, the way he stared down at her, crushing himself against her belly when the rest of her was there and very wanting.  


"Because I want to feel you milking my cock for everything it's worth when I breed you. Understand?"  


She SQUEAKED and he pulled back, using his thumb to position himself. He hiked her leg up to his hip and slammed into her with a harsh "AH."  


"M-MOSES--!" she cried.  


"NGH--you know I love it when you sing, sweet girl!"  


He had one leg bent for leverage, and he used that leverage to jackhammer into her, reducing her to a babbling, gasping mess. She could only cling to him and try to keep breathing as he waged assault on her soft body. First his hands were tight on her waist, slamming her down on him. Then one hand was reaching underneath her to pull her tail. He panted, drooled like an animal, teeth sharp and wet. She wanted them on her but didn't know how to ask so she turned her head and bared her neck..  


"Sweet little bird," he chuckled, understanding the silent request immediately. He bit her; not hard enough to bruise, just enough to make her gasp and tense up around him.  


"Make more music for me, sweet girl," he begged against her neck. "Make me cum."  


"AH--!!"  


She begged him for mercy and he didn't listen. She was so small that when he laid down on top of her--his arms were shaking too much to support his weight anymore-- she was reduced to babbling against his chest, arms flung around him.  


"I LOVE YOU!" she cried.  


He bit into and through the lining of one of their pillows and went at her even harder.  


"AH--! I LOVE YOU!!"  


"One more time, sweet girl," he gasped, looking down at her with a dopey grin.  


"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she wailed, looking up with dewey eyes.  


He gritted his teeth and cupped her ass with both hands, almost literally fucking the breath out of her. He started to say it, but she knew. He slammed in one last time and as he filled her with hot, thick cum, she came as well, muscles clenching around him like a vice. He cried out into the pillows and then surrendered, shaking and whimpering like a beaten dog as he filled her up. There was no way for her to take all of it. It shot out of her and splattered onto her thighs, her tail. He was mumbling something over and over but only after her breathing had calmed could she actually make it out.  


"I love you... I love you..."  


She reached up for his sweaty face, which he put into her hands. They look at each other, panting, enjoying each other.  


"Do you mean it?" she asked.  


"Hmm?"  


"What you said."  


He grinned at her, and he was all boyish charm. "Of course."  


She beamed back at him and hugged him very tight.


End file.
